09 sierpnia 1991
Program 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: muzyczna krzyżówka 9.40 Kino Teleferii: "Nowe przygody He- Mana" 10.00 Szkoła dla rodziców 10.25 "Worek talarów" - odc. 6 przygodowego filmu TVP z serii "Janosik 11.10 Aktualności Telegazety 17.00 Studio Lato 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Studio Lato 18.00 "Murphy Brown" - odc. serialu USA 18.25 Studio Lato 18.45 Refleks 19.00 Ekspres gospodarczy 19.15 Dobranoc: Berta 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Miasteczko Twin Peaks" - odc. 8 cz. drugiej serialu obyczaj. USA 20.55 Studio Młodych z Częstochowy. Międzynarodowe Forum Młodzieży 21.20 Zespół "Zapis" przedstawia 22.00 "Siódemka" w Jedynce: "Megamix" - francuski mag. muzyki rozrywkowej 22.50 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 Domino Blue One - recital piosenki austriackiej 23.40 "Murphy Brown" - serial USA (wersja oryginalna) 0.10 BBC - World Service 0.40 Jutro w programie Program 2 7.55-10.15 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 J. angielski - I. 22 8.40 "W labiryncie" - dwa odc. serialu TVP 9.35 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.50 Studio Młodych z Częstochowy. Międzynarodowe Forum Młodzieży 10.00 CNN - Headline News 16.45 Powitanie 16.50 "Jestem zdrów i żyję" - reportaż o Katyniu 17.30 "Pryszcz" - odc. 32 filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 18.00-21.30 Program regionalny 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "Nie strzela się do zmarłych" - odc. 5 filmu niemieckiego z serii "Nie zawsze musi być kawior" 22.50 Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki w ...plenerze - program o sztuce 23.35 CNN - Headline News 23.45 Program na sobotę 23.50 Noc z Anteną 5 - program nocny z Wrocławia 1.50 Program na sobotę ScreenSport 8.00 Olympic Report'92 8.15 Sport w Hiszpanii 8.30 Rajdy samochodowe w Anglii 9.00 Enduro 9.30 Zawodowy boks amerykański 11.00 Karate 12.00 Tenis ziemny z USA 14.00 Golf — mistrzostwa USA 15.00 Amerykański footnall — liga niemiecka 16.00 Kick boxing: mecz Irlandia — Holandia 17.00 Wyścigi prototypów w Japonii 18.00 Zawody ciężarówek 19.00 Sport Special 19.30 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 20.30 Golf — mistrzostwa USA 0.30 Zawodowy boks amerykański Pro 7 8.15 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 9.05 Lassie — ser. 9.35 Die Baeren sind los — ser. 10.00 Agentur Maxwell — ser. 10.55 Sheriff Cade — ser. 11.45 Vicki — ser. 12.10 Barney Miller — ser. 12.35 Detektei mit Hexarel — ser. 13.25 Perry Mason — ser. 14.20 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 15.10 Wiadomości 15.20 Junge Domen — ang. film fab. 17.05 Hart aber herzlich — ser. 17.55 Wiadomości 18.10 Wenn die Alpenrosen blueh'n — film fab. RFN 19.50 Bill Cosby Show 20.15 Ein Maedchen in der Suppe — kom. ang. 21.55 Ulice San Francisco — ser. 22.50 Der Kurpfuscher und seine fixen Toechter — kom. RFN 0.20 Wiadomości 0.30 M.A.S.H. — ser. 0.55 Die Liebesmaschine — film fab. USA 2.40 Hawaii 5:0 — ser. 3.30 Das Geheimnis der drei Dschunken — sens, film RFN-wł. 4.55 Nakla, der Indianersheriff — ser. RTL Plus 9.45 Max und Moritz — film dla dzieci 11.00 Showladen 11.35 Die wilde Rose — ser. 12.10 Buck Rogers — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.10 Der Hammer — ser. 13.35 Klan z Kalifornii — ser. 14.25 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.10 Ruf des Herzens — ser. 15.55 Chips — ser. 16.45 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 18.00 Kobieta za 7 milionów dolarów — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.15 Benny Hill Show 19.35 Die Rueckkehr des unheimlichen Hulk — film sci-fi USA 21.15 Mord ist ihr Hobby — ser. 22.10 Anpfiff — magazyn piłkarski 23.05 Aktualności 23.15 Im tiefen Tal der Superhexen — erot. film USA 0.20 Lass uns knuspern, Maeuschen — erot. film RFN Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — ser. 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 Młodzi lekarze — ser. 12.00 Maude — ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 14.00 True Confessions 14.30 Inny świat — ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — program dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes — ser. 18.30 Bewitched — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight 20.30 Growing Pains — ser. 21.00 Riptide — ser. 22.00 Hunter — ser. 23.00 Gwiazdy wrestlingu 24.00 Terror Among Us — sens. film USA 2.00 Skytext FilmNet 7.00 Heart of Dixie 9.00 The misadventures of Merlin Jones 11.00 Deception — melodr. 13.00 Desert Rats — western 15.00 Playtime — kom. 17.00 Nuts 19.00 Night Game 21.00 Scrogged 23.00 The Blob 1.00 Lady Beware — thriller 3.00 The Wild Angels — dramat 5.00 The Lottery — kom.